I'll Make A Man Out of You
by Blue Savage
Summary: After being treated weakly by her own family, Jie Tang OC runs away and changes her personality to a man’s and joins the strongest beyblading team around. But will her hiding and faking go on if a sudden Bladebreaker suspects her real gender?
1. Prologue: Running Away

Blue Savage: Hey! Me again, and I am here with a new fic! A Beyblade fic! YAY! Kai/OC is the main pairing, and maybe slight Rei/OC/Kai in the later chapters. But it's only, 'maybe'. I'm not really sure about it yet. Also the guys here are 16, except for Tyson, Kenny and Max, who are 15. Well here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade  
  
I'll Make a Man Out of You  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Summary: After being treated weakly by her own family, Jie Tang runs away and changes her personality to a man's and joins the strongest beyblading team around. But will her hiding and faking go on if a sudden Bladebreaker suspects her real gender?  
  
Prologue: Running Away  
  
I could here it. No matter how much I run, I could still here it, the loud angry voices, and the never-ending footsteps. The rain started pouring. I looked back. He was still there. I ran faster. 'Why?!' I cried in my thoughts. Suddenly I tripped, 'Oh no!' I couldn't let him catch me.  
  
I ran again. The cold 3:00 AM wind passed by, as more droplets of water met with my face and body. I shivered. I must not let that bastard catch me! No matter what!  
  
"Get back here you little bitch!" he yelled. I softly cringed and continued running.  
  
I rounded a corner. Suddenly noticing a small, dark alleyway, I went in. Leaning on the wall, I slid down upon it. Unhurriedly bringing my knees to my chest, I sniffed. My cries kept going on. Yet, no one could here me. I looked back at the street. He was no longer there.  
  
Biting my lower lip, I rested my head on the brick wall. I screamed.  
  
Finally deciding what I had to do.  
  
......10 years later......  
  
I stood from a small hill as my raven black hair flew through the wind's rhythm. I bowed down my head, and tied my locks in a high ponytail with a white strip of cloth. Tightening it I closed my emerald eyes. Breathing softly, I took out my red bandana; written upon it was a Chinese symbol of the word 'dragon'. Taking one last look, I wrapped it around my forehead. Though it was long, the red parts of my sash fell down to my mid- back, slightly shorter than my hair, which reached to my waist.  
  
I put on my black leather trench coat and sighed. Though I may have looked like a girl in the past, I did look like a man today. My chest wasn't that big, so no one has ever suspected that I really was a female.  
  
Taking one last glance at the view, I walked away.  
  
"So Mr. Tang, you will meet the team tomorrow and be with them until the World Championships." Said an old man, I simply nodded and closed my eyes.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson the press is here to talk about the upcoming tournaments." Said a woman, supposedly the secretary.  
  
The old man nodded, and took his hat, placing it above his bald head. "Mr. Jie, would you like to join me?" I just stood there, eyes still closed, "I'll take that as a no. Well anyway, the limo driver will take you to the hotel, and give you your keys and room number. I will pick you up tomorrow to meet the team." With that, he took off.  
  
I sat inside the limousine and looked out the window. My actions reminded me of my past......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I sat upon the couch connected to the window. I quickly opened the red curtains covering the scene, and was entranced by the beauty that was met by me, the White Tiger Tribe's village, located in the mountains of China. It was beautiful. Every morning I would always look out my window. It was hard living my life. Why? Because I lived higher than normal children in my village, I was a princess.  
  
Treated highly than any other White Tiger child, it was difficult. So many celebrations, banquets, appointments! Oh how I wished I could be a normal child. Suddenly there, I saw them. The children which I see everyday, playing, talking, everything! I was so envious of them.  
  
"Mother, can I play with the kids out there?!" I would always ask my mother.  
  
But, she always shook her head, "You can't my dear."  
  
"But why, mama?"  
  
"Why don't you just play with the children at the balls and banquets?"  
  
"Hmph, I don't wan to! Those kids are so snobbish and inconsiderate! I don't want to play with them, I rather play with them." I pointed to the children outside.  
  
My mother would always smile faintly and leave me staring at the window.  
  
But one day, I saw them with a special toy. It was a top; painted in different colors, and cherished by every child in the village, except me. I always wanted one......  
  
But before, what caught my eyes the most was a boy. He was a boy that I always saw with the everyday children I encountered. He had the most beautiful gold eyes, longest black hair, and charming white smile. But I never really knew his name.  
  
Until one day, I discovered my grandfather was about to give the White Tiger bit piece to one of the children in the town. The name was, Drigger. A white tiger enveloped by a greenish-gold light. It surprised me to whom he gave it to. He gave it to the boy with amber eyes. Because of that I always had a crush on him. That is, until.........  
  
The next night, that boy ran away, leaving the village and bringing with him Drigger. Even if he did do that, I still liked him. I didn't know why.........but.........  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The limousine stopped in front of a tall building. 'This must be the hotel.' Opening the door, the driver gave me the keys and room number, reserved for me.  
  
And, tomorrow I would be meeting the Bladebreakers. This will be a new start in my life.........a very new start.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Blue Savage: Taadaa! That was the prologue. Sorry for the shortness, but I promise, it will get better! I am also sensing you got confused at some part, because Jie was a princess but she ran away? Read more to find out! So, please READ & REVIEW! Also no flames! 


	2. The Dragon Member

Blue Savage: hey! This is the first chapter for my story! I hope you enjoyed that last one though! Also, the clothes the characters will be wearing are from the G Revolution season. But the other characters like, Daichi or Shippu, won't be showing. I just really like the G Revolution clothes! So I'm just gonna shut my mouth and continue with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade.  
  
I'll Make a Man Out of You  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Chapter 1: The Dragon Member  
  
A navy-haired teen stood right before a pair of glass doors breathing softly as he prepared for the moment that would happen. He was finally going to meet his team again! After 2 long years (A/N: yup, the championship was two years ago!), the reunion was going to take place.  
  
"C'mon Chief I can't wait to go in, and meet the whole team again!" he yelled excitedly jumping inside the glass doors.  
  
"Tyson, easy! Don't get too jumpy!" the boy yelled back, his eyes getting more hidden beneath his brown bangs.  
  
"How am I supposed to be not jumpy, when we're gonna meet the team again?!" Tyson yelled back, continuing to jump.  
  
At the front of the lobby a plump old man stood there, smiling at the two teens.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson yelled, full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello Tyson, Kenny! I've been expecting your visit!" the man replied smiling widely.  
  
The navy-haired boy stopped right in front of the old man, smiling back. Kenny reached the two and started breathing heavily. "Ty-Tyson you better slo-slow down...."  
  
"Hey Mr. D, where are the others?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Come on, follow me." Replied Mr. Dickenson as he led the boys to a private room.  
  
The three stopped as they stared at the pair of doors in front of them. On the doors was a sign that said 'Bladebreakers,' looks like this room was entirely reserved for them.  
  
"So boys, you ready?" Mr. Dickenson asked still smiling cheerfully.  
  
The two nodded and awaited the opening of the oak doors.  
  
Light shone and the doors revealed 3 boys sitting and standing in various places. One sat on a couch, blue eyes met those of Tyson and Kenny, matching the blondeness of the boy's hair. There was another sitting on a Lay-Z-Boy chair. His raven black hair swiftly waved as his amber eyes gazed at the newcomers. While the last one, paid no attention to the people who entered the door. Auburn eyes still seemed to be closed as his sky blue bangs covered his face-painted facade.  
  
The blue and golden- eyed boy quickly stood up and ran to Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"Tyson, Chief!" The blonde said giving each Bladebreaker an embrace.  
  
The black-haired teen stopped and smiled, "Nice to finally see you guys again!"  
  
Tyson and Kenny couldn't stop but give each of their friends a hug. "Rei, Max! We missed you guys so much!" Tyson said between laughs.  
  
"Same here!" replied the Chief.  
  
Grey eyes (is that Tyson's eye color? I'm not really sure!) ventured off searching for the team's last member. "Kai!" he shouted running towards their final member.  
  
Kai just seemed to ignore them though. His eyes opened diminutively and were closed again, 'Great, the loudmouth is back......' he thought with annoyance.  
  
Tyson approached the team captain and grinned. "So Kai, how ya' been?" he asked.  
  
"Hn," was the only reply he got.  
  
"Still the same Kai, I used to know."  
  
Tyson went back to Mr. Dickenson and comforted himself beside Max on the couch. Kenny also sat on the couch while Mr. Dickenson sat on another Lay-Z-Boy chair.  
  
"So Mr. D, why'd you collect the whole team again? Is there gonna be another tournament?" Tyson questioned.  
  
The Beyblading Chairman simply chuckled and faced the boy, "Well, as a matter of fact Tyson there is going to be another tournament; several of them in fact!"  
  
The boy cheered in glee as he kept jumping around the room. At the slightest moment, the whole team heard a grumbling sound. Tyson crouched down and clutched his stomach, "Oops..."  
  
The whole room roared in laughter (and the exclusion of Kai, of course), as Tyson turned beet red. "Hey, Mr. D, is there gonna be food?"  
  
The old man nodded, "Of course Tyson, but we have other matters to talk about right now. Don't worry it's going to be an all-you-can-eat buffet."  
  
The navy-haired teen cheered again, tossing his cap in the air.  
  
"So Mr. Dickenson, what are these matters you wanted to talk about?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, since there are going to be upcoming tournaments, I decided to add some experimentation in this team." He replied slyly.  
  
"Like what Mr. D?" Max piped.  
  
The old man giggled softly, "You can come in now, Jie!" he called.  
  
The whole team glanced at the door, waiting for any action that came to it. Suddenly the doorknob twirled and right at the door revealed a man, similar to the ages of Kai and Rei. He had long black hair tied to a high ponytail while his jade eyes were fixated on the ground. He removed his hand from the golden knob and tugged the wristband of his silver fingerless glove. His leather trench coat smoothly swayed as he entered the room. Below his black coat, was a black tank top and below was a pair of denim jeans. His feet were covered by combat boots that softly thumped on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Boys, meet the newest member of your team, Jie Tang!" Mr. Dickenson introduced.  
  
The whole group was left dumbfounded at what their manager said. 'Incompetent fools. Can't even manage a simple greeting! Hn, what am I talking about! A greeting?! They're too dumb enough to even think of one!' Jie thought rudely.  
  
Tyson curled up a smirk and ran to Jie, "Hey Jie, I'm Tyson, nice to meet you!" he greeted holding out his hand.  
  
Jie's POV  
  
I stared at his hand wondering what he was going to do with it. Was his stupidity really that dense?  
  
"Oh Tyson, I know how much you want to shake hands with Jie but that can't be possible. You see Jie comes from China. And where he lives, they're not allowed to have any physical interactions with anyone except for family members. When they have any contacts of skin, they are sentenced to death. But if they do want to have any interfaces with another's flesh, they must pay a visit to their god and wait for a reply." Interjected the old man.  
  
The boy, Tyson his name, hung his head, "Oh," then he raised it again, a creepy beam on his features, "Then can I at least introduce him to his new team members?!" Oh great, more annoyance!  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded his head. "Great!" Tyson screeched, "Jie, you see that one on the couch, the one with blonde hair, that's Max! The one beside him is Kenny, or we call him Chief; he's like our technician and brain in the team! The guy on the chair is Rei! He came from China too! And finally the one on the wall is Kai, our team captain!" he said continuously while pointing to each member.  
  
I didn't even eye any of the members. That is until I just suddenly jerked my head. I looked at the boy named Rei and my heart skipped a beat, wasn't that the boy in our village?! But I just shook it off. Then I observed that Kai guy. Hmm...... He seems hot...... Wait a minute Jie, you're supposed to be a guy! Don't think of any girly stuff!  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Once I saw the boy that entered the room I felt a chill run down my spine. He seems familiar. Then when Tyson started introducing us, I saw that his eyes, met with mine. Those emeralds look so beautiful, yet proverbial. I wondered who he was.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Great another member! More irritating members to baby-sit! But then, when he rejected the offer of Tyson's had, I thought twice about him. He seems like an introvert. Very quiet and cold looking.  
  
Then when the loudmouth started giving off prefaces I saw the member's eyes looking at me. They have a nice glint in them.  
  
Normal POV  
  
As Tyson ended his prologues of each member, Jie cleared his throat. All eyes were on him, "As much as I want to stay here," he lied, "I must be going. So, would you excuse me Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
The Chairman of the Beyblading society simply smiled wildly and replied, "Of course Jie, but remember, there's going to be a reunion ball tonight. The team is going to pick you up in your room at seven. So be ready."  
  
He simply shrugged and went out of the door.  
  
"He's a rebel." Mr. Dickenson laughed.  
  
After explaining what will happen in the tournaments, Mr. Dickenson was handing off the keys and room numbers to the team.  
  
"So, Tyson, you can choose who you want to be roommates with. Your room number is 1217 on the 12th floor. And Kai, yours would be 1216. It's a connected room so there won't be any problem with going to each one's rooms. By the way, Jie's room is 1229, not very far from yours!" The whole team nodded and went to their rooms.  
  
Kai wandered off to the corridors of the 12th floor. Stopping he noticed the elevator. He slowly approached it and pressed the up button, he needed some fresh air.  
  
Seeing the black monitor light to level 12, he opened his resting eyes. The bell rang and the doors slid open. The elevator was empty. Kai entered the small room and pressed the symbol 'PH' (A/N: my mom said that the 'Penthouse' was the top floor of a hotel. It's also open air.).  
  
He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, 'Damn, hotel! Why did it have to have 23 floors?!' he sneered in thought. After a few minutes which seemed like eternity, the bell finally rang. Kai sighed and stepped out the metal doors.  
  
He walked towards the edge of the penthouse and placed his hand on the silver railing. He breathed.  
  
"I can sense you are troubled."  
  
Kai twitched his head to his left to see the new member, Jie standing there, arms crossed. "What's it to you?" Kai shot back impolitely.  
  
Jie smirked, "Frustrated are we? I can really feel your emotions, Kai. I can feel anyone's emotions just by looking at their hollow eyes."  
  
Kai furrowed his brows and looked back down at the city, "So, you're some sort of seer, or mind-reader?"  
  
He laughed, "I can see you're a loner. A lone wolf really portrays your character."  
  
Kai supported his elbows on the silver balustrade and grinned, "Try a phoenix. A Phoenix prefers to be alone. He stands out amongst other birds because of its beauty and majesty." He replied reminding himself of his bitbeast.  
  
"So you say you're stronger than others?"  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
Jie closed his eyes and partially opened them revealing the shine of his emeralds, "Well, then can you beat a dragon? A dragon stands out amid other creatures because of its strength, beauty, and splendor. Plus, he soars through the air, a loner or not."  
  
Kai opened his eyes and jerked to the direction of Jie. But, he was no longer there. Kai blinked his eyes. "Where is he?" he questioned.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Blue Savage: YAY! The first chappie! I'm so happy! Also thanks for the reviews, (reviewers' names)! I hope I can continue my stories and love them! Please READ & REVIEW! 


	3. Reunion Ball

Blue Savage: Yoh! I was so surprised to see the results of my fic! YAY! So many reviews! Hihihihihihihihi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Well anyway, you guys have to keep guessing who will know if she's a girl? Will it be Kai? Rei? Max? Or maybe even Tyson? You never know dudes...... You never know.........  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade  
  
I'll Make A Man Out of You  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion Ball  
  
"Ugh, nobody told me that we had to wear formal clothes!" Tyson grunted, fixing the sleeve on his black suit. Apparently, the Reunion Ball's dress code had to be formal, so everybody had to wear suits and dresses (A/N: the dresses are for the female members of some teams).  
  
"Stop whining Tyson! Anyway, it's just proper for us to wear these." Kenny yelled back fixing his green tie. The suits of the boys were very much the same---black pants, black jacket--- except for their ties and long- sleeved blouses underneath. Tyson's pickiness got the most of him, so he ended up with a yellow blouse and red tie. It looked quite ugly, not really the best color combination.  
  
Kenny went with what he used to wear. His old white polo was changed to a long-sleeved one and was tucked underneath his pants, and around his neck was his same old green tie.  
  
Max on the other hand, still had the love for green and orange. Green was his blouse; as orange was his necktie. It actually looked nice on him. His cheerfulness sprouted out beneath his smile.  
  
On the other room, Kai and Rei were fixing up on themselves as well. Kai was by the full-body mirror and was securing the golden button to his black coat. Kai, the rebel that he is, wore a black blouse, hanging loosely just below his waist. His black jacket was unbuttoned and he preferred not to wear a tie. It seemed as though he was going gothic for the night.  
  
Rei then again was fixing his hair in front of the dresser mirror. He also had a white blouse, like Kenny's except he chose to wear a blue tie.  
  
After finally readying themselves up, it was time for them to pick up Jie. "So you guys ready? We still have to stop by Jie's room!" Kenny called getting the key for their room.  
  
"Ready! C'mon guys!" Tyson yelled running out of the room. Kai took the keys and shut the door.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Tyson rang the doorbell, and waited for anything to happen to the doorknob. Suddenly it slowly twisted and revealed an all-black-Jie. Just like Kai, he preferred to go Goth-like. Except, he wore a black, long- sleeved, turtleneck blouse underneath his leather trench coat. He wore black pants, and new leather shoes.  
  
"How come he gets to wear a trench coat and still look cool?" Tyson complained.  
  
"I don't know. Don't complain Tyson. Anyway, it does look sort of formal." The Chief scolded, looking up and down at Jie.  
  
"Well, are we going or not?" interrupted the voice of Jie.  
  
"Sorry......" Tyson shot back longing the pronunciation of the 'o'.  
  
Upon entering the limousine, Tyson started fiddling with the buttons and switches in the long, black car.  
  
"Hey, what's this do? Hey, cool! Wow, look at this! Ooh, pretty!" the navy-haired boy kept saying.  
  
"Tyson, have you ever been inside a limousine?" Max asked staring at the enjoyment of Tyson's eyes.  
  
"No, I actually haven't! We always use the BBA bus so I've never really experienced such luxury! Hey, ooh, looky that!" he replied, pointing to another black button.  
  
Max sighed. He turned to Jie and noticed him crossing his legs, folding his arms and closing his eyes. 'Man, it's like another Kai in the team!' the blonde thought looking at the new member.  
  
He then glanced at Kai. Closed eyes, arms crossed, 'Exactly like Kai!'  
  
His eyes rolled once more taking a gaze at Rei. He was staring out the window. The eerie silence crept even more and Max was the one to slice through it all, "So Jie, where exactly from China did you come from?" Max asked.  
  
The whole team (excluding Kai) stared at him and waited for any sound to come out his lips. The raven-haired teen, partially fluttered opened his eyes and closed theme again, not even a gasp escaping through his mouth.  
  
Tyson leaned onto Max's ear and whispered something low, "Don't mind him Max. He's just another sourpuss like Kai."  
  
"I heard that." Kai snapped revealing his auburn orbs, but immediately closed them again.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
As the Bladebreakers exited the dark vehicle, they were immediately greeted by the flashing sounds of cameras, voices of news crews and reporters, wild screaming of fan girls, and uncontrollable scoldings of security and bodyguards.  
  
"Gee, look at that crowd! So many people!" Kenny chirped.  
  
Opening the door, one-by-one, the Bladebreakers exited the limousine. People and sudden shouts were thrown to the entrance of the World Champions.  
  
"Tyson, how's Dragoon?!"  
  
"Kai, have you ever considered getting a job as a male model?!"  
  
"Rei, are you still single?!"  
  
"Max, can you be our spokesperson for Pixie Sticks?!"  
  
"Kenny, what's your real dream besides being just a beyblade professor?!"  
  
"Hey, who's the guy? A new member?!"  
  
Every shout sent to them was replied by a shrug or just was left by a 'no comment' response.  
  
After finally entering the restaurant, the Bladebreakers were relieved. That had to be their most dangerous encounter with fans and reporters!  
  
Upon entering, the whole team was suddenly greeted again by hundreds of fans. They've forgotten this was a Reunion Ball, meaning more fans and a couple of new rivals! The team sweat-dropped.  
  
"Let's make a run for it!" Tyson yelped.  
  
Turning a corner the team was pulled by their hands and was locked in a room.  
  
Rei started breathing heavily, "Whe-where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Hello boys!"  
  
The team jerked their heads, and to their respite found Mr. Dickenson smiling at them.  
  
"Mr. D! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tyson yelled kissing the feet of the BBA Chairman.  
  
"So, Mr. Dickenson, where are we?" Max asked sitting on a vacant chair he found.  
  
"Well, we're in a little dressing room. Every star needs his privacy!" the plump man replied lifting his hat and placing it again on his bald head.  
  
"Cool we got our own dressing room!" Tyson yelled, starting to explore the vast area.  
  
Well it was big; it also had a dozen gizmos, gadgets, and other stuff. There was a wide-screen TV with DVD, VCD, VCR, and VHS players. In front of the television was a PlayStation 2 with four controllers and 2 Dancex2 Revolution game pads. A black leather couch was settled in front of the TV and a few armchairs and Lay-Z-Boy chairs were scattered about the area. At the corner there was a refrigerator packed with food and drinks. There was also a box of pizza placed on a dining table. And for every star's convenience, there was a dresser filled with make-up materials and hair products.  
  
"Mr. D, how can you say this is a 'little' dressing room?" Rei asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"How big is this room exactly?" Max doubled staring aimlessly at the room.  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled, "Make yourselves at home boys. I'll be sending a crew member here to pick you up for the start of the party."  
  
The BBA Chairman left the team to explore the wonders of a 5-star dressing room.  
  
"Tyson grab a bag a chips and let's play Tekken (A/N: oh yeah, I also don't own Tekken! I just really like the game)!" Max screamed pressing the 'start' button for the game.  
  
"Coming!" Tyson replied stuffing his mouth with a slice of pizza.  
  
While Tyson and Max were enjoying themselves in playing video games, Kenny was left sitting on the dining table analyzing the data he had from the past 2 years and for today. Rei on the other hand, was sitting on a Lay- Z-Boy chair reading a book quietly. Jie was seated on an armchair legs crossed. He saw a Discman placed on the dining table and grabbed the CD next to it. He unexpectedly got a specially burned CD filled with a bunch of various and cool songs. Finally, Kai was left standing on the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed---like the usual.  
  
"Take that!" Max chirped pressing the final button to Tyson's defeat.  
  
"Oh man!" the navy-haired teen protested.  
  
"Better luck next time, Tyson!" the blonde laughed patting his friend's head.  
  
"That's it we're playing Bloody Roar (A/N: once again, I do not own Bloody Roar and I never will!)!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Tyson!"  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Annoying little brats! They've been playing that PlayStation for half an hour already! What time is it anyway? I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. 8 o' clock! What time have we been here! 7:30?!  
  
Then I looked at that Jie kid. Darn it, why didn't I grab that Discman when I had the chance?! Now I'm left listening to the irritating sounds of Dumb and Dumber!  
  
Jie's POV  
  
When I saw the CD player lying on the table, I immediately snatched it and got the CD next to it. I was instantly thrilled when I saw the aggravated face of Kai. Now I was enjoying the tunes of one of my favorite bands, The Used.  
  
Should've said something, But I've said it enough  
  
By the way, my words were faded, Rather waste some time with you!  
  
I was enjoying this song. 'Blue and Yellow,' I haven't heard this song for centuries! Then the next song played. I was surprised to hear the tune. It wasn't of a rock band's song, nor was it of a pop icon's. It was the classical, yet retro tunes of Maksim, the piano player who grew up in Croatia.  
  
Then I started fiddling my fingers on the armrest, as if I was imitating the keys to the song. It was also one of my favorites, 'Exodus'. A beautiful song indeed.  
  
Normal POV  
  
As the team were enjoying themselves in the room, they were suddenly interrupted when a man came in, holding a clipboard.  
  
"Bladebreakers?" the man whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Kenny replied closing his laptop.  
  
"The ball's about to start. You have to go backstage, Mr. Dickenson is about to introduce you!"  
  
The team stopped whatever they were doing and exited the room.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, one and all, welcome to the Reunion Ball of the Bladebreakers and the start of a new season of Tournaments!" DJ Jazzman beamed holding the microphone in his hands. The crowd cheered and started applauding their hands. "I can see a lot of old faces and some new ones too!" he laughed, "Anyway, without further eagerness, I would like to welcome the Bladebreakers!"  
  
Pointing his hand to the entrance of the visitors on the stage, a group of very familiar people walked inside. Tyson started waving his hands in the air, giving flying kisses to his fans. Screaming and shouting was the deliberate reply of the unruly audience.  
  
"And, if it wasn't for this person there would be no Bladebreakers, or any tournaments." DJ Jazzman hollered on his microphone again, "Mr. Dickenson!" The crowd roared as the old man entered the stage, the same happy smile displayed upon his face. "Mr. Dickenson, a few words." The Jazzman said handing the chairman a new microphone and gestured for him to stand behind a podium.  
  
"Well," the BBA Chairman started, "there's nothing much to say, really. Well since the Bladebreakers are finally reunited again, old and new teams have arrived, I'm still fit and young, and the tournaments are finally arranged in order, I say this will be a great year for all of us!" the swarm of news casters, reporters and beybladers howled once more. "So, without further hesitation, Mr. Jazzman is going to introduce---one-by-one-- -the Bladebreakers team!"  
  
"Well here we go. Coming from Japan, let's give it up for Kenny! Or so the team also calls him, The Chief!" Kenny nervously came to the front of the stage and gave a shaky bow and a goofy grin.  
  
"Next we have up is the happy-go-luck and quirky teen from the USA, holler for the amazing Max Tate!" the blonde smiled and jogged to the front and waved vigorously to his fans.  
  
"Next we have up is the eye-catcher of the team, flying all the way from China, let's give a hand to Rei Kon!" the multiple of people screamed as the young Chinese boy ran to the front and gave a bow and smile. Ending his bow was the screaming of fan girls and a few scowls of boys.  
  
"Well, the second eye-catcher of the team, and the marvelous uses of his strength, also from Japan (A/N: I know he's from Russia but remember he became a BladeSharks member? Well, considering that, then he must be from Japan, right?), give a shout-out to the great Kai Hiwatari!" the bluenette, simply walked to the front, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. More screams of girls were heard instead of the tremendous clapping of the other people.  
  
"And finally, the last member from the land of cherry blossoms, people give a round of applause for Tyson Kinomiya (A/N: I know in the dub his last name is Granger but what kind of Japanese boy has a last name that sounds American?! So I changed it to Kinomiya, k?)!" The spectators suddenly stood up from their seats and gave off the loudest screams and claps they could give to the last member of the team. The navy-haired teen grinned widely and used both hands to wave to all his fans.  
  
Just when DJ Jazzman was about to click his microphone off, a guy with a clipboard approached the host and whispered something in his ear. Then Jazzman looked further to the stage and saw a teen standing there. He nodded slowly and took hold of his microphone once more. "Ladies and gentlemen there seems to be a little surprise for all of you. There appears to be a new member joining the Bladebreakers. Everybody, let's all cheer for the newest member of the team, also from the country of China, Jie Tang!" Jie rolled his eyes, 'Finally!' he thought, as he went to the front of the stage. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. At first it was silent, then after a few seconds roars of cheering and screaming were heard. There were even a couple of girls swooning over him, saying there's another hot member for the Bladebreakers.  
  
Jie trudged towards his teammates and stood his ground. "Hey Jie, you seem to be the next member who is going to be chased by fan girls, neh?!" Max whispered in his ear. The young Chinese teen simply shrugged and opened his emerald eyes.  
  
After the introductions that the team was given they immediately exited the stage. "Man, did you see that crowd?! They were cheering wildly, and just for us!" Tyson bragged jumping up and down.  
  
Max chuckled, "And it really seems as though Jie is going to get his first group of fan girls." He slyly said elbowing him on the ribs.  
  
"REI!"  
  
The team jerked their heads to the direction of the voice and saw a pink-haired girl about to pounce on a surprised Rei. "Ma-Mariah, what are you doing here?" the amber-eyed boy asked revealing his canines in a distinctive smile.  
  
"Well, we're here for the tournaments silly!" she responded without delay.  
  
"Where's the rest of the team?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Rei jolted his head to his left and saw his old childhood friends. "Lee, Kevin, Gary!" Rei ran to them and gave each one a hug.  
  
After Rei rejoined together with his old team, the leader of the White Tiger Tribe trailed his eyes to the new member, "So this is Jie Tang, the new member? Also from China, eh?"  
  
Jie's POV  
  
When Rei's old team members entered the scene I gasped inwardly. Wait a minute, aren't those the kids that I saw when I was young?! The ones that I saw everyday?! Impossible! But...... Some children when they grow up their facial features change......but what if this is still them...... that's it Jie stop thinking about your past! You've had too much pain to bear, stop it!  
  
[Hello Jie!]  
  
Huh, who are?  
  
[I am your inner thoughts. I help you during times of grief.]  
  
Is this a time of grief then?  
  
[Not really. But I am just here to tell you something.]  
  
Oh, then what are you going to say?  
  
[It is your choice if you want to remember your past.]  
  
Huh, wait a minute, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Just then, I heard Tyson screaming at me and a hand moving in front of me. "Hey, Jie, you still awake?!"  
  
"Wha-what?" I stuttered grabbing the hand in front of my face.  
  
"Ow!" Tyson complained removing his hand from my grasp, "Lee was here offering his hand and you were looking into nothing, meaning blank space!"  
  
"Oh, I see." I replied looking pointlessly at the boy's name, Lee's hand.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Then when a few minutes passed, Rei cleared his throat and all eyes were on him, "Um Lee, I have to tell you something." The neko-jin nodded and glanced at Jie once more. "It was nice meeting you.........I think."  
  
Then Rei told his old team, about the non-skin interaction Jie had.  
  
After Rei was done, Mariah gave a devious smile to the new member, slowly approaching him; she clung onto his arm and started blushing.  
  
"Ack, Mariah what are you doing?!" Lee screeched.  
  
"Oh c'mon Lee, he has a sleeve! I won't be able to touch his skin if there's a sleeve right." Then she looked up at Jie and smiled shyly, "So your name's Jie right? I'm Mariah. You know you're kinda cute!"  
  
Everybody sweat-dropped and looked at the flirting Mariah, "And I thought she had a crush on me." Rei spoke, idiotically.  
  
"Max! Max!"  
  
The blue-eyed boy tweaked his head to the origin of the voice and shockingly saw his mother together with the All-Starz Team. And behind the team was the team from Europe, The Majestics.  
  
"Mom!" Max then ran to his mother and gave her a tight embrace.  
  
"So, let me guess you're also here for the tournaments right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yup!"  
  
"So Max, who's the new member again?" Emily questioned walking up to Jie.  
  
"Oh, he's name is Jie Tang, and guys before you give off any handshakes, come here for a while." The team nodded and followed Max. And yup, you guessed it he told them about the non-skin interaction Jie had.  
  
"He seems to be a cool member." Michael assumed.  
  
"Have you seen him beybattle?" Judy Tate inquired eyeing the novice.  
  
"We don't really know. We haven't seen him fight yet." Kenny replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Emily traced, "because he's cute!" she shrieked clinging to his other arm. Mariah was still attached to Jie's other arm and glared daggers at the tennis player. (A/N: now, doesn't Emily seem OOC? Because she's not the type to hit on some guys. But I just did that 'coz I wanted to have some fun...hehehehe......)  
  
"Man, I think every girl wants to stick onto Jie." Tyson laughed.  
  
"You've forgotten all about us Tyson."  
  
All of the people in the hallway looked around them and saw The Majestics.  
  
"Robert, Oliver, Johnny! Hey......where's Enrique?"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm here! Sorry I'm late I went to the bathroom and.........- Ooh, and who might this be?" a blonde twittered gazing at the jade-eyed teenager.  
  
"So, who are you?" he said giving off a Hollywood-style grin.  
  
"Enrique you're gay!"  
  
"Huh? What are you saying Oliver?"  
  
A purple-haired man sighed, "Enrique, if you paid attention to the introductions a while ago, instead of flirting with girls, you would know that this is the new member of the Bladebreakers. Plus, he's a man."  
  
"Oh, he, he, sorry!"  
  
Tyson approached the team and opened his mouth about to say something, "You don't have to say anything Tyson." Oliver tittered, "We already know about Jie's non-skin interaction thing."  
  
"Okay that's good!" Tyson responded wiping an imaginary sweat from his head.  
  
"What a great reunion! Almost every team we encountered during the last world tournaments arrived!" Kenny peeped happily.  
  
Jie Tang stood at the marble balcony of the ballroom where the Reunion Ball was taking place. It was already 11:30 p.m. 4 and a half hours have already elapsed since the start of the party. A cold wind passed by and Jie breathed it softly. Man, he was bored! Well, at least it was better than dancing with any girl there. You won't believe the danger Jie had been through! He had to escape the dance floor while removing every girl that clung on him. He even had to pass the offers of Mariah and Emily just to not be able to dance.  
  
Sometimes it was so tiring just to do this faking of a man. Sometimes Jie would even be tempted to reveal he was a girl. But he couldn't do that.  
  
Just then, the creaking of the glass door came and someone entered.  
  
Jie's POV  
  
It was Kai. How many times have I actually had an encounter with him on a balcony or rooftop?! Suddenly he raised his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he was reassured that he saw me. Then it hit me, duh! He was HOT! Why wouldn't he be thankful to see me---a guy---instead of a swarm of fan girls trying to get a dance from him?  
  
"Chased by fans, eh?" I asked crossing my arms.  
  
He slowly approached me and leaned his elbows to the railing of the veranda, he chuckled, "Yeah, not the first time really. You'll get used to it."  
  
"Why don't you at least try to dance with one girl?" I questioned absent-mindedly.  
  
"Because, if I dance with one, then every girl would wanna dance with me. Jealousy is an easy prey for an attempt to hit a guy you know." Then he smirked, "How about you? Why don't you try to dance with one girl?"  
  
I closed my eyes and raised my left arm, tugging at the fingerless glove I was wearing. I shot him a 'get-the-picture-glance' and crossed my arms again.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have that non-skin interaction thing." He laughed, "I'm still wondering why anyone would have such a rule."  
  
I fluttered my eyelids open and closed them again, "Are you making fun of the rule that has passed through our clan for thousands of years?" talk about major lying!  
  
He then removed his elbows from the pearly white balustrade and shrugged them, "No, I am merely marveling why a race, of your kind have such a law. It is not ordinary to stumble upon a decree."  
  
I smirked. "An interested boy you are."  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Blue Savage: Now would you look at that! I'm finally done! YYYYIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, Jie's inner thoughts/conscience will only appear when the POV is centered on her! But maybe I'll only put the inner thoughts/conscience sometimes only, but not always! Heheheheh......... anyway, I'm really enjoying this little ficclet I'm doing! Just hope I could still upload my other story in YGO......anyway please READ & REVIEW! 


	4. Off To China

**Blue Savage: Hey! I'm back! I was kind of upset to see the results of my last chapter. Quite low reviews :(...... That's why I update so quickly. Also, for some of you who are wondering, why in your e-mails I already updated the fourth chapter, but when you read the story, there was no chapter 4? Well, when i reread the document, I was shocked to see so many errors, so I immediately deleted this chapter. But not to worry, it's good now! Oh yeah, I can now finally use the QuickEdit 1.02 in ff.net! So now my fics are well-improved and organized! So I'm just gonna stop my babbling and let you guys read my fic! **

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade.  
  
_I'll Make A Man Out of You  
  
By: Blue Savage  
_  
Chapter 3: Off To China  
  
"The flight to Beijing, China is about to depart, this is the last call. All passengers must now enter the plane, before it departs. Thank you and enjoy your flight!"  
  
"Tyson, I can't believe you! You knew that our flight was today; why did you wake up so late?!"  
  
Tyson sniffed as he felt the oozing of his saliva coming to his mouth, "Sorry Chief, but I was so sleepy, and I was having a wonderful dream about food and-"  
  
Tyson yelped as he felt his collar tug him. "Ch-Chief......slo-slow down......" the navy-haired beyblader pleaded, trying to catch a breath of air.  
  
"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Rei yelled, entering the tube connecting the plane.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, where's Jie?" Max inquired looking around the area.  
  
"You're lucky the plane hasn't left off yet." A voice said.  
  
When the Bladebreakers entered the aircraft they were surprised to see Jie, calmly sitting on a chair reading an in-flight magazine.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" Max asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Well, considering the fact that I wake up early, and your numbskull friend doesn't," he pointed to a drooling Tyson, "I went to the airport before you could even wake him up. And besides, I'd rather be caught dead instead of entering the plane, with a couple of pee-brains trailing behind me."  
  
The team twitched, and was about to pounce on Jie, but the pilot spoke over the speaker, that they had to sit on their seats, and fasten their seatbelts, because they were about to depart.  
  
Each team member pointed a glare towards the Chinese teen, before sitting comfortably on their chairs. Tyson was beside Kenny, Max with Rei, and finally, Kai and Jie sat together.

At the middle of the flight, mostly everyone in the team was doing different sorts of activities. Tyson was still sleeping, Kenny was evaluating data, Rei was looking into oblivion by the window, Max was enjoying watching the movie, Jie was listening to some music, and Kai was left sitting on his chair---eyes closed, and arms and legs crossed.  
  
It was soon after that the passengers heard that they will be arriving and landing on China in a couple of minutes.

"So where will we stay for the next 2 weeks Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked going inside the BBA bus.  
  
After landing in Beijing, the team was surprised to see the Chairman of the BBA standing in front of the Immigration Center smiling cheerfully. It seems as though he went to China earlier than the team did. "Well Kenny, the staff and I rented an old Chinese inn near the place where the tournament is going to take hold."  
  
"Oh I see. Are there any activities we can do there?"  
  
"Ooh, there are a lot if them. There's a small hot spring, a game room, a little beyblading dish the staff installed just right now, and this is kind of weird and peculiar, a dojo. But I don't know what you're going to do with a dojo though."  
  
"That's okay Mr. D; we'll make the best of what we got!" Rei replied, giving a smile of reassurance.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Tyson mused entering the sliding doors.  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed, as he went inside of the room.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson, we've been waiting for your arrival!"  
  
The team twitched their heads to the front to see an aged woman, wearing a red Chinese dress, running to the BBA Chairman. "Sorry if the we landed a bit late than expected, Mrs. Lao Yien. A few minor problems in the team's flight." replied Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"No, no, it is okay, so this must be the team?" she asked in her old, motherly voice, combing some of her grey hair that was tied in a bun.  
  
"Yes they are. Boys, this is Weng Tang Lao Yien, Weng Tang this is the Bladebreakers team: Kenny, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kai, and their new member, Jie."  
  
"Oh, such young and healthy children. So those two over there are the ones from China, eh? Yes, from their eyes, I can see the hunger that awaits them to see their homeland again."  
  
Rei shot a sheepish grin, and Jie simply flickered his eyes, and then closed them again.  
  
"Well anyway, c'mon, c'mon, let me show you to your rooms." She said in a hassled tone.  
  
"Hey Mrs.........uh......Lao...Lao Yien?" Tyson whispered tugging on the woman's sleeve, like a six-year-old boy pleading for candy from his mother.  
  
"Yes, Tyson? Oh, you can call me Weng Tang, no need for formalities." She smiled tenderly.  
  
"Is there going to be food, a lot of food?"  
  
She chuckled, "Ah my dear by, you must be the Tyson-boy that Dickenson has been talking about, the one with a big desire of food and beyblading. Yes, Tyson there will be food, a lot of it."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Mrs. Lao Yien......uh, I mean Weng Tang!"  
  
"No, problem."

"Woohoo! I can't believe it I'm finally going to get my own room! No more sharing with the team, no more other stuff in the area, no more bugging me on how I snore, and best of all no more Kai to boss me around in bed! YIPE!"  
  
"Tyson you better shut up, Kai can here you." Kenny and Max sweat- dropped looking at the boy jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
Weng Tang smiled heavenly at the boy and faced Kai, "You must be Kai. Tyson really seems to like annoying you says, Dickenson."  
  
Kai just shrugged his shoulders and faced the other side of the corridor. Weng Tang giggled, "Come now, I will bring you to your room."

"Kai, this will be you room." The owner of the Chinese inn smiled gesturing for the blue-haired teen to go inside the area, "The staff will just place your baggage in here somewhere tonight or later. For now, you can indulge yourself with some indoor or outdoor fun. There's a small game room downstairs, a hot spring over there, a beyblade dish somewhere near the kitchen, and from the look on your face I can see you can lead your own self to where you are heading."  
  
The old woman smiled once more and exited the span, sliding the door close. As she turned her heel, she stopped in her pace to see, another boy. "Oh, I almost forgot about you!" she chortled softly, "Come, come, I will bring you to your room, Jie is it?"  
  
Jie looked up and for once revealed his green eyes to Weng Tang, "Yes, that is my name, thank you." he replied politely in his own Chinese language.  
  
"You are very fluent in your Chinese young man, indeed a true citizen of this country." She bowed her head and started trudging once more, "Come now Jie, I'll help you to your room."  
  
And for the first time, Jie gave a small---_very _small---smile to the old lady and followed her.  
  
'_It seems as though he isn't a rebel as I thought he would_ _be._' Weng Tang thought gently rolling her irises to the corner of her eyes, trying to at least see a small glimpse of the teenager.  
  
_To Be Continued........._  
  
**Blue Savage: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I couldn't think of anything to write! Anyway, in the next chappie you would finally witness how Jie can beybattle, and the first opinion-evidence of his true gender!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please, READ & REVIEW! **


	5. Interchangeable Voice

**Blue Savage: Hello everybody! I'm back, also thanks to these people for reviewing!**  
  
Oniryu- **thanks for the review! Really appreciated it!  
**  
**Evil-Kai-Girl- thanks a bunch for the review! Also, it is either Kai or Rei who will figure it out! It's a secret!  
**  
ButterCup- **I very much appreciate that this fic is one of your favorites! I hope you keep reviewing, and eat more chocolates!!!!!!!  
**  
**anonymously cute -kaikawaii- thanks a lot Nina! Thanks also for your support and desperate pleading for me to update this!  
**  
**starnightdreams- sorry if you couldn't go to the 4th chapter last time! Like I said, I deleted it! Anyway, keep reading my little ficclet, k?  
**  
**Cyberlink42- well, if impatient people won't be patient, then I won't update. Patience is a virtue, my friend. But thanks for the review!  
**  
**Midnyt Star- yes I perfectly understood what you said! Filipino din ako noh! HUHAHAHA! Tnx sa review!   
**  
**MegaDragon- oh yes...it will be suspense...just keep reviewing! I'll keep updating...  
  
Nakoudo- thanks for the review! Here ya' go! I updated!  
**  
Angela (Fallen Banana/megand/anjira d' fallen banana)- **yes Angela...you will be in this fic...just not yet! BWAHAHA! Thanks for saying I'm good in suspense...I admit...I'm good in cliffhangers!  
  
Fish Trap- thanks Yanna! Also thank you for having the time to review and read and Beyblade fic, even though you like YGO more!  
**  
**I know the last chapter was quite boring, but here I'm gonna think you'll change your minds......... I think.........hehehehehe...T,T'! But in this chappie you will finally witness how Jie beybattles and what her bitbeast is! But, I think—if some of you are smart enough—you already know what kind of creature her bitbeast will be! Anyway, on with the FIC!**  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade  
  
_I'll Make A Man Out of You  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
_Chapter 4: Interchangeable Voice  
  
"Beat ya' Tyson! No one can defeat me!"  
  
Tyson scoffed glaring at an American blonde jumping up and down. How could someone be so _over-joyed_ about winning a beybattle, an interesting beybattle, a beybattle between the _World Champion?!_  
  
"Che, I'll beat you next time! I swear it to God!"  
  
"Whatever you say Tyson! Just make sure you're ready to battle the King of Defense!"  
  
The navy-haired teen glowered even more, and turned his gaze towards the door, where he saw a flashing black color emit from it. He squinted his eyes, and widened them again, a broad smile plastered on his face. "Jie! Jie, over here! Come beybattle with us!"  
  
The emerald-eyed introvert, turned his gaze towards the hyperactive boy and sighed, _'At least it's better than doing nothing at all...'_ He shifted his heel to the direction of the boy, and slowly traipsed towards him.  
  
"C'mon hurry up Jie!" yelled an impatient Tyson.  
  
As soon as Jie stood by the bey-dish, he took out his beyblade, and the two boys eyed it in wonder. It was a in a sleek black color and its attack ring was tinted with blue and silver. They didn't quite catch the bitpiece, because he immediately readied it onto his launcher. "Game?" he exclaimed cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Max smiled briefly and, he too, readied his beyblade, "Game!"  
  
"3...2...1...Let it RIP!"  
  
Both beybladers' tops flew to the air and landed inside the red bey-dish. They started spinning around each other, until Max started to spice things up, "Draciel, go attack 'em!"  
  
The green beyblde which was spinning inside the cobalt red bowl, started to revolve around the jet black one. Suddenly, it made a move and slammed against the dark spinning top. But, Jie's blade stayed still.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow, frowning, "Huh? Draciel, attack him again!" The top obeyed its master and began to continue its assaults. Yet, Jie's blade stayed stiff as a rock.  
  
**_Jie's POV_**  
  
_**THUMP!** Thump!  
_  
Concentrate Jie, concentrate! Take your time.  
  
_ **THUMP!** Thump!  
  
[Jie, release him.]  
  
**THUMP!** Thump!_  
  
Breathe within yourself. Take time. Concentrate.  
  
_ **THUMP!** Thump!  
  
[RELEASE!]_  
  
"Zumao, emerge!"  
  
**_Normal POV_**  
  
Tyson and Max stared in awe as a giant black dragon surfaced from within the bitpiece of Jie. It had flaming red eyes, and sharp teeth; claws that could kill and a vast beastly body that could land upon you.  
  
"W-what is that thing?" Tyson sputtered, raising a quaky finger towards the creature.  
  
Max, regaining his stance, furrowed his brows and cried for the appearance of his bitbeast. Soon after, a purple turtle came out within the green beyblade and ran towards the black dragon.  
  
Jie slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then snapping them open he screamed in great power, "Zumao, Zen Kaishiin Technique!"  
  
The giant dragon roared to the response of his master and flew towards the turtle. Howling once more he bit the shoulder of the creature and wrapped the rest of its body around it. Then, blue fire raced within the dragon's eyes, and froze the opponent.  
  
Suddenly Max's blade, stopped and just tilted to the ground, announcing the victor.  
  
Tyson was left dumbfounded. Jie was so strong! Suddenly realizing the situation, he widened his eyes and said stammering, "Uh, uh- and Ji-Jie is th-the winner......!"  
  
Jie closed his eyes and caught the raven beyblade within his hands, which flew to the air. Sighing he left the room, silently sliding the door.

====================  
  
Rei was in the dojo practicing some of the martial arts he learned in the White Tiger Tribe. Raising his leg, he kicked the air as droplets of sweat fell from his forehead to the wooden floor. Then, he turned the heel of the foot on the ground and lifted it, exchanging the foot on the floor and the one in the air.  
  
As Jie exited the training room, he stumbled upon another room where he saw Rei doing some kicks and punches in the air. Quirking an eyebrow, he trudged towards the entrance of the room, and placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
As he gazed upon the Chinese boy, he couldn't stop thinking the thought that he knew of this technique. _'Left hand, right hand, left hand; kick the air with your foot. Turn your heel, shield yourself, uppercut, elbows on the side, breathe, and pause.'_ Jie thought the movements within his mind, as Rei interpreted the actions. Every single stroke that the amber-eyed boy did, he had thought it.  
  
After doing one final kick in the air, Rei stopped and took a deep breath. Rolling his eyes, he faltered seeing an emerald-eyed boy standing at the entrance. "Oh, hey Jie! How long have you been there?" he asked hunching his back, as he rested his palms above his knees.  
  
"Long enough for me to know what kind of fighting style you're using." He replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, it's the Wh-"  
  
"White Tiger's Skill of Fatality; better known as, Ai Nii Kage no. (A/N: okay that was completely AU okay! Also, I just made up those techniques and the name! Even if it isn't Chinese!)" He finished just before Rei could complete his sentence.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise and stood straight, performing a stance. "Care to fight me? Sensing the aura that you know much about this fighting method, might as well test it, ne?"  
  
Jie closed his eyes, and opened them again, also executing a combating posture. Rei smirked and swiftly approached him, punching a fist to his face, but unfortunately failed. He punched again, but Jie evaded. Doing it again and again, all he could do was miss! He paused and breathed in slowly, keeping his standpoint.  
  
"Had enough yet?" the jade-eyed teen mocked placing his pallid palms inside his pockets.  
  
"Not enough to defeat you!"  
  
Rei continued with his assaults, this time adding some kicks. Still, Jie kept his cool and eluded every contact. _'How good can this guy get?'_ Rei questioned himself.  
  
Rei made another uppercut, but this time Jie did a flip in the air landing back down on his feet. Rei's jaw was literally hanging from seeing the scene. Oh, he was _good.  
_  
As the emerald-eyed Chinese teen stood on the wooden floor, he smirked this time revealing a canine tooth. Rei's eyes widened as his breaths kept getting slower and slower. _'Why is he smiling?'  
_  
"If you're done in what you have been doing, then can I use my _revised_ technique?" Jie said cockily.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times, "Revised? How can you revise a fighting method that has passed through an ancient tribe for decades?"  
  
Jie smirked again, his pupil turning into thin slits, "Simple, if you have mastered this technique for quite some time now, you would know that this scheme is too ordinary. Except for the specially mastered ones, but the beginner and advanced routines of the Ai Nii Kage no, can easily be achieved and also added with a multiple of tactics."  
  
"Such as what?"  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
The emerald-eyed teen swiftly disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Rei jolted his head from above and saw Jie flipping in the air, like an expertise in gymnastics. But the next thing the amber-eyed boy knew was being punched on the stomach.  
  
He fell to his knees clutching his abdomen. He was inhaling heavy breaths as he wearily stood up. "H-how did you d-do that?" he questioned unknowingly.  
  
"I told you: _**revised**_."  
  
Jie calmly approached the beleaguered Rei, and made another punch, except it was targeted to his face. The amber-eyed boy's nose bled heatedly as blood flowed out his muzzle. _'Man that hurts!'_  
  
"What? You give up already?" the jade-eyed teen taunted.  
  
A growl erupted from Rei's throat and he immediately thrust towards Jie.  
  
"Sorry Rei, but that just won't work..." the raven-haired boy, just stepped to Rei's side and outstretched his right hand, then punched the back of his head.  
  
The longhaired beyblader literally flew to the wall, causing it to crack and break.  
  
"Then, it's done. I won."  
  
Rei clutched his stomach tighter and feebly stood up, "Not yet."  
  
The young Tang descendant looked up from his bangs and saw a struggling boy, striving to get up, "I suggest not Rei. In, 3...2...1..." and at the count of one, the amber-eyed former White Tiger Tribe member instantly fell down on his knees with a thump.  
  
Just then Max, Tyson, and Kenny ran to the room and gasped at the site of the area. A wall was completely demolished while Rei was kneeling right in front of it; while a standing Jie merely looked at him plainly.  
  
"We were walking down the hall when we heard a -- w-what happened in here?" Kenny stuttered.  
  
"Chief's right, Rei what happened?" Tyson added.  
  
When no answer came from the boy, they turned to the other member, "Jie?" Max piped softly.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
When the silence ate up everybody's patience, Tyson stumped all the way to the other Chinese boy and took him by the collar, "Dammit, Jie, what happened? And what happened to Rei? Did you do this?!"  
  
The trench-coated teenager only smirked and closed his eyes, showing mock fear and bravery to the navy-haired boy, "He challenged me. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
That made Tyson even grip harder onto his collar.  
  
"Stop it Tyson!" ceased Rei.  
  
"Rei...buddy, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm okay Tyson, just let go of Jie. He didn't do anything...he said the truth, I challenged him." he replied truthfully while trying to get up.  
  
The grey-eyed boy returned a glare to Jie and let him go running towards the other member.  
  
Jie dusted himself and walked out the dojo not saying a word.  
  
When only Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny were left, Max whispered softly, "What did he do to you, dude?"  
  
"Hn, he beat me. He beat me in a fight, which I thought I could never lose in. He's good..."  
  
The rest of the team members blankly stared at him and his grinning features.

====================  
  
**_Jie's POV_**  
  
_It hurts like hell!_ He may not have directly hit me, but he used the Gentle Touch Technique! Damn, he's good...he kept the technique within his mind and didn't tell me. But I beat him faster, so he didn't explain it to me..._**DAMN!  
**_  
I fell to the ground as I kept clutching my stomach. I wonder if it's bleeding or if it just looks really black, blue, and purple? This is so painful!  
  
_[Now, that's what you get if you become too cocky!]_  
  
_'Oh shut up!'_  
  
_ [Yeah, yeah...but I must say, the way he executed his technique was simply splendid!]  
_  
"Yeah, I never knew he was that good..." I said aloud.  
  
_**Kai's POV**_  
  
I was walking down the corridor, when suddenly I heard a voice, somewhere at the other side. As I peeped through the corner, I saw it was that new member...Jie.  
  
What happened to him? He was on the floor, gripping his abdomen. Maybe, got hurt? Then he suddenly spoke up, _"Yeah, I never knew he was that good..."_  
  
What the? What happened to his voice? It seems, sort of higher than before. Maybe a cold?  
  
"He could've done better though if he concentrated on the enemy. But he was too caught up in which step to do next instead."  
  
_ 'Whoa?'_ It is higher than the normal. And who is he talking too? There's nobody around...  
  
Then he lifted his blouse and stared at his stomach.  
  
"Damn, it is blue, black, and violet. I better go mend this." And he paused, clearing his throat, "Let's go." And it was back to its old and low voice.  
  
Is he a ventriloquist or something? And with that, he took off, leaving me confused.  
  
_To Be Continued..._  
  
**Blue Savage: HAHAHA! Sorry it took me so long guys! Had a lot of problems! Hope you loved this chapter...I didn't like it that much though. But, it's okay! And don't blame me guys if the next chapter is going to take long to update. We already have school in our country...since June. Anyway, please READ & REVIEW! **


	6. Here Come the Asies

**Blue Savage: AT LAST, I have finally returned! Hahaha...I bet all of you missed me! Anyway, it's been a long time, neh? I HAVE GOOD PROOF FOR IT TOO! Well living as an officer, a school newspaper staff member, a representative for Student Leadership Training, a choreographer for school dances and competitions, and a student trying to get high grades to reach the Honor Roll, isn't exactly a stroll down the park! I live a hectic life my friends, so bear with me please! Anyway, thanks to the ff:**

_Angela (Fallen Banana/megand/anjira d' fallen banana)_ - **thankies Angela! You'll see your character in the next chapter, just so you know!**

_ButterCup_- **it wasn't exactly supposed to be funny, the last chapter I mean! It was supposed to be...uhm...I dunno! JUST THANK YOU ANYWAY!**

_Ryu- _**yeah, it's getting good ain't it? Keep waiting, my fellow reader, the climax is still yet to be known...BWAHAHAHA! Hehe...**

_courts_- **thanks for the review! I'm really flattered to know you like my fic! **

**CrimsonShadows(Pyro Inu- let's see, will Kai figure out? I don't know it's a SECRET! And Jie WILL fight in the tournament! Read for yourself!**

_Queen- _**unfortunately, this is my fastest! Hahaha...tnx anyway!**

**Evil-Kai-Girl- haha, yes that's how we live here in the Philippines – start school in June and as much as possible bear the [pain] of the damn, cold [rain]! (Hey that rhymes!)**

_eddy morphie_- **haha, I can' update everyday! Not like the first few chapter of my story in YGO. There I updated everyday, but now when you look at it, I update somewhere every once a month or three weeks!**

**Nakoudo- [eats cookie] WEEE! I get a cookie! Can it be chocolate chip?! Hahaha, thankies for reviewin'!**

**MegaDragon- haha...thanks for adding me in your faves list! Appreciate it! Don't worry they'll find out, somewhere in the last chapters! HAHA! Just kidding, you'll find out sooner or later!**

**Midnyt Star- ito na lang...sabihin ko! Nag-aaral ako sa Miriam College Grade School (MCGS)! Walang galitan ha...bakit, saan ka ba nag-aaral? Poveda, ICA, Assumption, St. Scholastica, St. Bridget, Holy Family, WHERE? Tell me ha!**

**Anyway, I'm very happy all of you enjoyed my last chapter. I hope you also like this one! Oh and by the way...I'm gonna change how I narrate the story...instead of using 'he', 'his', 'him' and all the other pronouns referring to a male...will be changed to female! Actually...I've noticed this before...even a friend pointed this out to me! HAHAHA! So I took that chance and will be changing it to female pronouns and stuff!**

_Italics with underline_- bitbeast talking to master (this one's different from Jie's inner thoughts/conscience)

I'll Make A Man Out of You 

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 6: Here Come the Asies_

"And Tyson is the winner; the Bladebreakers are going to be excelled to the next round!"

The crowd roared in appreciation as the DJ Jazzman announced the winner.

Tyson came running towards his teammates showing a large beam as he grasped his beyblade. _'We did well Dragoon...' _he said mentally as he placed his blade into his pocket.

"That was great Tyson! You improved a bit in your bitbeast control...according to Dizzi's calculation; you advanced 25-35% than your battling skill from the past two years! BRAVO!"

Tyson scratched the back of his neck, adjusting the cap on his head, "Hehehe, thanks Chief!"

"Hey, who here was the one who analyzed it?" interrupted a female voice coming from Kenny's laptop.

Tyson only scratched his nose in response, "You too Dizzi! You guys are big help!"

"Watch out for tomorrow's battle when the Bladebreakers compete with the La-la Paradise Team (A/N: don't ask...I know it sucks, but it fits well with the team members, A.K.A. my classmates)!" the multiple of people cheered again as the monitor showcased the picture of both teams.

"Hey...wait a minute guys, where's Jie?" Max piped tweaking his head in different directions, looking for any sight of the green-eyed team member.

"I know..." Kai darkly replied sitting up from his former position.

"Really," Rei responded, "Where?"

Kai faced the large monitor screen above, "They're viewing the game happening in the other dome...look at the upper-right side of the monitor, and you'll see a trench-coated person above the balcony...that's Jie."

The rest of the Bladebreakers followed the directions and indeed, found their team member above a balcony inspecting the beybattle seen below.

"C'mon guys...let's get him." Max exclaimed.

The team nodded and followed their blonde team member out of the stadium and into another arena where they saw the vendetta, taking place. They ran up several staircases and ran to their teammate, "You're late..." she said.

"What do you mean, we're late?" Tyson stated, in a questioningly matter.

Suddenly a flying beyblade flew in the center of Jie and Tyson crashing onto the gray wall behind them.

"And so team Black Dragon wins; they will be battling with the Jade Buddha Team tomorrow!"

Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny and Kai looked below the rowdy audience and saw a team dressed in black walking out of the dome in a solitary manner.

Jie tightened her grip upon the silver bar and slid her arm on it excusing herself and leaving the balcony. The team twitched their heads to her direction and quirked an eyebrow.

They faced back at the so-called "Black Dragon Team" and soon followed Jie down the flights of stairs.

_**00000**_

****Jie immediately ran down the cemented set of steps and took different routes to the entrance of the teams from the stadium. She bumped onto a few people but she really didn't care that much.

She touched the silver glove on her hand, and ran faster.

Soon only the cheering of the audiences and loud thumping of her boots could be heard. She rounded a corner and stopped facing the front of four teens.

Two rows composed of two team members: on the first row, at the right side was a male. He wore sunglasses hiding the color of his eyes; he had black hair streaked with gold and silver, and wore the same outfit as hers, except the blouse, pants and fingerless gloves were pitch black. Beside him was a female who had purple hair fixed into a bun by two chopsticks, with a few bangs framing her face. She also had a pair of sunglasses and wore a black halter-top and black leather flairs with platform shoes. On the second row were two boys. At the back of the purple-haired girl was another man. He wore a black patch above his left eye, only showing the right one, which glowed deathly red. He had green hair tied into a low ponytail and wore a sleeveless black top with leather pants and leather shoes. And the one behind the black-haired young man with sunglasses was a teen that appeared to be the same age as them. He had platinum silver hair and bluish-lavender eyes. He wore a black turtleneck shirt below a leather coat, and had put on a pair of leather pants. He seemed harmless from the rest, but the way he contorted his face to look calm and collected made him look, greatly dangerous.

All of them also had a tattoo of a black dragon engraved on different parts of their bodies. The one with black hair streaked with gold and silver, had his on his left cheek. The purple-haired girl had hers on her, right shoulder. The one with the eye-patch had his on the back of his right hand. And the one with silver hair had his tattoo on his neck, barely seen below his turtleneck collar.

As Jie only stared her green pools towards the group of people, she didn't notice the rest of her teammates running.

The Bladebreakers paused behind their oblivious team member. Tyson quietly approached Jie and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Jie, you know these people?" he asked worriedly.

Shrugging coldly, the black-dressed team started to leave, taking a step at a time. But before the whole team was devoured into the darkness, Jie called out.

"Liang,"

The silver-haired teen turned around gazing his bluish-lavender eyes towards her. He tore through her barrier and sent a shiver down her spine.

As Jie let the name come out of her trembling lips, she diminished the thought of sadness. Her green eyes showed agony yet also tainted with sorrowful anger towards the young man named, Liang.

Collecting her thoughts and emotions she furrowed her brows, and sent a solemn and symbolic glare towards the boy.

He gave back the favor and also sent an identical gawp towards her. But before they lost each other, they quickly turned away – Liang following his team, and Jie averting her gaze down the ground.

"Jie, who were those guys?" Tyson asked trying to peep the emotion hidden beneath his teammates raven hair.

"Yeah, especially that silver-haired dude...what was his name?" Max piped, also looking down the dark corridor where the team exited.

"Liang, the man's name was Liang." Replied Rei, "Jie...exactly, who _are _those people?"

The jade-eyed beyblader only closed her eyes tightly, "The Black Dragon Team..." and with those words she immediately left.

_**00000**_

****"So we stopped momentarily and we saw this team, all dressed in pitch black! And we were all, _'whoa, dude!' _Who are you guys?" Tyson said all at once.

The White Tiger Tribe and the Bleadbreakers were in one private room in a five-star restaurant. They were incessantly talking about their beybattles this morning and the team the Bladebreakers 'bumped into' a few moments ago this noon.

"So what you are saying is, you met a team dressed in all black?" Lee inquired stroking his chin.

"Yeah," Rei replied, "not just that though, they all seemed to have identical tattoos engraved in different parts of their bodies."

"Really?" Mariah's eyes widened, "What'd it look like?"

"It was a dragon...a black dragon, formed into a circle, surrounding a Chinese character." Max responded to the pink-haired girl's question.

"Here guys take a look..." Kenny exclaimed showing the screen of his laptop to the two teams. "Dizzi and I were able to get a quick shot of it from the black-haired guy's cheek." He added.

"Dark..." Gary piped.

"Huh?" Kevin whispered softly turning his eyes towards their fairly enlarged group member.

"If I may say so correctly," Lee interrupted, "when Gary said 'dark' that's what that symbol means."

"So what you're saying is, that symbol," Tyson pointed to the tattoo on the computer screen, "means '_dark_'?"

Gary and Lee nodded.

"But wait guys," Max suddenly chirped, calmly, "What about that guy Jie called out to? The one named, 'Liang'?"

"That's what we exactly don't know Max." answered Rei.

"We better take a good look at those guys and get a much information we can lay our hands on!" Tyson suggested.

"Here, that Dizzi? I guess we'll be up all night." Spoke the Chief to his mechanical companion.

"Then let's get crackin'!"

_**00000**_

_**Jie's POV**_

****They're back. They've returned...and I'm certainly sure they're here for me. To hunt me down. And to steal you.

_But Master Jie...I have used much of my power to banish any other person who tries to use me._

'I know that Zumao...it's just, I'm still scared. You don't know what they could do to harm you.'

_Don't worry I'll take care of myself._

I smiled. But wait a minute...what if they're not here to steal my bitbeast. What if they're here for something else?

_Perhaps is being entitled the Asian Champions?_

_'No Zumao, the Black Dragon team isn't like that...they're here for something else than being called the Champions.'_

_You may be correct Master. Anyway, why **did** you call out for Liang a while ago?_

'I don't exactly know...maybe because I wanted to see him again.'

_The memories are still fresh within your mind, is it not?_

'Possibly,' 

I closed the connection between my bitbeast and gathered my thoughts together. I softly touched the back of my left hand with the tips of my fingers. I shuddered a bit as memories of the reason why this mark was on my wrist, haunted me ceaselessly.

FLASHBACK 

_"I won't continue if you don't want me to..." his soft, subtle voice echoed through my ears as he delicately took hold of my left wrist._

_"I want you too...I want to feel the pain you yourself felt." I replied truthfully gliding my cold hands to his neck._

_"You'll regret this sooner or later...are you extremely sure abou-"_

_I stopped his train of words as I pressed my lips to him._

_We parted slowly and he looked into my green orbs, and I to his turquoise ones._

_He readied the inked needle within his very fingers and touched the stained pin to my hand..._

END OF FLASHBACK 

****He was right, though. I would regret this sooner or later. But I was persistent. Maybe my love for him before controlled me so much that I couldn't refuse to any order he said.

I was easily seduced by his charming personality.

However, I turned my back to him _that _day.

FLASHBACK 

_"Jie where are you going?" he called out._

_I stopped on my tracks and faltered hearing his voice again. I stood still below the cool, beckoning rain. It was refreshing, and relaxing._

_"Jie...I said where are you-"_

_"I'm leaving..." I replied, still facing my back to him._

_"But why?" he gasped again, his voice tinted with a verge of sadness._

_"I'm sorry...but-"_

_"I thought we had something special Jie?!" he shouted._

_I turned to him, smiling painfully, with my eyes filled with unshed tears, "That's what I thought too, Liang..."_

_And with those words I left him. Under the rain...in that forsaken hellhole._

END OF FLASHBACK 

****Up to until now, I still wonder if he meant those words. If he felt the same way...or the one where he said we had something _special_.

But at some point I thought he only used me. Used me for his _pleasure_. Used me for their damn team. Used me for the great power of controlling Zumao.

But now...he's back, with unfinished business. Now, he comes in antagonism, and misery. And...and he's come for _me_.

To Be Continue... 

_Here Come the **ASIES**- Asies _isn't a real word, okay? I only used that term because it sounded cool...ASIES, are actually people who live in Asia (kinda obvious!). I also made that word!!! :Þ

**Blue Savage: TAADAA! I thought this chapter was good, was it not? HEHEHE...anyway...more secrets are starting to unveil. Jie's past is so sad, right? But that's not even half of her background! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT MORE! READ & REVIEW!**


	7. Bring It On

**Blue Savage: 'EM BACK MAH HOMMIES! HEHE...missed me? Anyway, ahh...I had a chaotic three weeks my friends...the last time I updated we had a Culture Week presentation where we performed a Filipino-traditional dance and made a transition with _deep meaning_ and put some of our steps together creating a dance!!!!! Breathing heavily...ears smoking we also had our Family Day where we had to excruciatingly polish our dance moves to perfect them! I also had a LOT of homework and schoolwork to do...which lessened my time on the Internet boohoo... and FINALLY...I had to go to a lot of celebrations...**

**But let's move to the happy side...YAY! I have a lot of reviews, WHOOPEE! I hope I can reach as much reviews as I got in my YGO fic (which now has, 300 and still counting! )! Oh yeah... do you guys remember the Student Leadership Training I mentioned last chapter? Well, I met a CUTE guy from another school and got his e-mail address and cell phone number! YAYERZ! Haha...okay move to the story!**

**Oh and by the way, in the story when they show the personal info on the other teams...the names are like this: **last name – first name

_**Okay?**_

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade

I'll Make A Man Out of You 

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 7: Bring It On_

"And Jie is the winner! The Bladebreakers are going to go to the semi-finals!"

The crowd cheered once more, as the former World Champions took home another victory, thanks to the new member.

"Waaahhh...I-I lost! Tracey and I lost!" the leader of the La-la Paradise team was endlessly moping around the bey-dish, crying her eyes out, as she held her beyblade.

"C'mon Anji...it's not _that _bad." Comforted one of her teammates.

"No. It isn't okay, leave me alone!"

The rest of her team followed her, leaving the stadium.

(A/N: I know that part had no use...I don't even know why I placed that there...oh yeah for my friend! Happy now Angela?)

_**00000**_

****"Hurry up Jie...we're going to see Lee and the guys' beybattle!" Max invited, encouraging his teammate.

But she didn't budge. She only walked in her normal pace. Max shrugged his shoulders and ran faster; trying to catch the last minutes of their friends' feud, "Suit you."

_**00000**_

****"And the White Tiger Tribe takes another win!"

Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny cheered for the victor of the beybattle. But Kai and Jie merely clapped or crossed their arms.

"Watch out tomorrow when the final four teams battle head to head for the two slots in the finals ­– The Bladebreakers against the Triune Faction, and the White Tiger Tribe versus the Black Dragon Team!"

The multiple of people cheered another time as the photos of the four teams shone through the monitor.

_**00000**_

****"Hey guys come and take a look at this!" Kenny gestured, allowing his fellow team members to see the displayed images on his laptop screen.

"Whoa, Chief... who are those guys?" Tyson questioned, seeing a group of four on the monitor.

"Tyson, do you have short-term memory loss, or are you really that stupid? That's the team we saw the other day." Max replied.

"You mean the Black Dragon team, with the tattoo of a dragon and the Chinese character for 'dark'?"

"Yes Tyson...now hush, this is the most information I could get!"

**Name:** Tzu, Shaiming 

_**Sex: **MALE_

_**Nationality: **Chinese_

_**Birthplace: **Szechwan, China_

_**Age: **17_

_**Team: **Black Dragon_

_**Team Status: **Captain_

_**Personality: **Through BBA statistics, Tzu, Shaiming (Shaiming Tzu) is an independent player. He uses strategies that are incomparable to his other fellow teammates, and to other teams throughout the world. He has the calm and vicious approach, and opponents are easily intimidated by his cool attitude. Though some of his teammates say he pushes the limits of their strength and orders them to train more and more, their Physical Trainer comes to the rescue and calms him, pausing the training for a few hours._

The picture that was seen was the guy who had black hair, highlighted with silver and gold.

_****_

_**Name: **Fa, Li Wei_

_**Sex: **FEMALE_

_**Nationality: **Chinese_

_**Birthplace: **Guangzhou, China_

_**Age: **17_

_**Team: **Black Dragon_

_**Team Status: **Co-Captain_

_**Personality: **According to BBA statistics, Fa, Li Wei (Li Wei Fa) is a silent player. She uses another type of technique associated with the Chinese superstition of Feng Shui. She says that this superstition is a great method in beybattles. As co-captain she is in charge of keeping the team balanced and peaceful with each other, just like Feng Shui. Though some rumors tell, she is romantically involved with team captain Shaiming, no one is sure if it's true or not._

This member was the female one with violet hair.

_****_

_**Name: **Mitzo, Kuan-Yin_

_**Sex: **MALE_

_**Nationality: **Chinese_

_**Birthplace: **Shanghai, China_

_**Age: **17_

_**Team: **Black Dragon_

_**Team Status: **Physical Trainer_

_**Personality: **Mitzo, Kuan-Yin (Kuan-Yin Mitzo) is the Physical Trainer of this team. He is in charge of what kind of training each player gets, what food he or she eats, and how much training in beyblading he or she must perfect. And according to his fellow teammates, he does a perfect job at it, because he himself has a healthy diet and strong beyblading skills. Though his beyblading tactics are unknown, we are sure he's as strong as his other team members are._

This member was the one who had green hair tied into a ponytail.

_****_

_**Name: **Bao Xiu, Liang_

_**Sex: **MALE_

_**Nationality: **Chinese_

_**Birthplace: **Szechwan, China_

_**Age: **16_

_**Team: **Black Dragon_

_**Team Status: **Strategist_

_**Personality: **The youngest of the four, Bao Xiu, Liang (Liang Bao Xiu) is also composed like all of the other team members. He has a vast mind that can come up with different kinds of techniques in a flash. The team says, even though he is the youngest and most silent, in his mind he has a busy world. His beyblading style is: you must be calm and filled with compassion through this sport. His beyblading method is also unknown, but all are definite he is strong._

This was the guy who had silver hair.

_****_

****"Wow..." Tyson muttered, "They seem pretty strong. Wouldn't mind beybattling with them in the finals!"

"Hey Chief," Rei piped, "Why isn't there any beyblading statistics. Like what blade they use or if they have bitbeasts?"

The brown-haired lad turned his gaze towards their Chinese member and he shook his head, "I really don't know Rei."

"Hey Kenny, did you get any info about the other team we'll be battling tomorrow?" Max quirked.

"Thanks for reminding me Max!" he reacted. He inserted a black diskette into the side of the laptop and opened a file, revealing the pictures of the team members and their personal information.

Tyson whistled added with a catcall, "That's a team I _definitely _wouldn't mind battling with!"

Rei, Max, and Kenny eyed him in disgust and averted their eyes back at the monitor.

_**Name: **Cordero, Beatrice_

_**Sex: **FEMALE_

_**Nationality: **Filipino_

_**Birthplace: **Ilocos Norte, Philippines_

_**Age: **17_

_**Team: **Triune Faction_

_**Team Status: **team member_

_**Personality: **Cordero, Beatrice (Beatrice Cordero) is the eldest from the three-team members. She has a short temper, and is usually a hothead. Her style of beyblading is indifferent from other beyblading methods. However, she has the ability to morph it with a special talent and make it stronger than before._

On the upper-left side of the monitor showed the picture of the girl. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, while her eyes shone a glistening hue of black, covered with a pair of fashionable glasses.

_****_

_**Name: **Dapul, Nicole_

_**Sex: **FEMALE_

_**Nationality: **Filipino_

_**Birthplace: **Nueva Vizcaya, Philippines_

_**Age: **16_

_**Team: **Triune Faction_

_**Team Status: **Team Captain_

_**Personality: **As Team Captain Dapul, Nicole (Nicole Dapul) has the huge responsibility in making sure the team is well balanced and perfect in every way. Her team says, even though she's the smallest, she's the tallest...in the heart. Her beyblading skills also associate with her talent, but it is quite unknown._

The features of this team member, was quite different from the other team member though. Her eyes were a bit more Chinese-like than Beatrice, and her eye color was brown. Her hair was also colored dark brown that it nearly looked black, and her hairstyle appeared to be layered.

_****_

_**Name: **Carda, Nina_

_**Sex: **FEMALE_

_**Nationality: **Filipino_

_**Birthplace: **Quezon City, Philippines_

_**Age: **16_

_**Team: **Triune Faction_

_**Team Status: **team member_

_**Personality: **In some tabloids she was entitled as the 'Sensitive One' – because of her emotions, and romantic connection with some of the most popular artists, actors, and beybladers. But don't let her sensitivity fool you, she may act this way but remember that she is part of one of the strongest female teams around. Her beyblading technique is also unknown but it is as well associated with her talent._

This girl also looked like Beatrice. She had Chinese-like eyes, identical to both Beatrice and Nicole. She had a mole found right under her left eye, and she had brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair fixed into a half ponytail.

_****_

****"They seem to be strong." Said Max as he turned away from the screen.

"Yeah...c'mon guys, this Team Status viewing just made me want to train more!" hollered Tyson.

"You guys wanna join me?"

Max, Rei, and Kenny smiled approaching Tyson, "What about you Kai?"

The Team Captain removed himself from the hard wall and trudged towards the navy-haired teen.

"Oh yeah, Kai finally decides to train with us!"

"Don't get too cheerful loudmouth...I'm only preparing with you because I have some plans on your training plan." The blue-haired teen smirked complacently, pulling his black wristband.

"Whatever Kai..." brushed Tyson, "Where's Jie, by the way?"

"C'mon, maybe he's already outside training."

_**00000**_

****"Welcome all ladies and gents! Today is the day where we will see which two teams will compete in the finals of the Asian Tournament! Today's first game will be the undisputed Bladebreakers and the team from the Philippines, Triune Faction! And after their game, this afternoon, will be the beybattle between the 1st runner-ups two years ago the White Tiger Tribe, against the _new _Chinese team, the Black Dragon Team!"

_**00000**_

****"You guys ready to rumble?" Tyson smirked tightening the grip on his blue glove.

"Since the team has three members, the first one to battle will be Rei, Tyson, and then Jie." Kenny spoke, typing the final adjustments on his laptop.

"You go get 'em guys!" Dizzi cheered from the appliance.

"Thanks Dizzi, I just hope all that training we did we'll be put to good use." Rei frowned; hoping that hard work with Drigger will have a successful turnout.

Kenny smiled, sliding his hand through his brown hair, "Don't you worry Rei, Dizzi and I programmed that training so you will have a nice bond with your bitbeast and to twice or thrice up your strength together!"

"Okay, guys..." Tyson mused, placing Dragoon in his pocket, "Let's go out there and show them what we got!"

_**00000**_

****"Audiences, please view the large screen seen above for the match-ups for today's beybattle!"

_Bladebreakers **VS. **Triune Faction_

_Tyson Kinomiya **VS. **Beatrice Cordero_

_Rei Kon** VS. **Nina Carda_

_Nicole De Castro **VS. **Jie Tang_

"Hope all of you will enjoy the match!"

The Bladebreakers came to view as they exited from the large entrance of the stadium. Loud cheers were heard as the team was seen. Posters were being shown, and flags being waved around.

One the other side though, a multiple of men were cheering as the team approached the bey-dish.

"All teams please go to your benches! First game will be against the World Champ, Tyson Kinomiya, against the voluptuous singer and actress of the Philippines, Beatrice Cordero!"

Tyson trudged determined to the red bowl as he took out his white beyblade, _'Let's do this Dragoon...'_

The navy-haired Bladebreaker smirked as he took glimpse of the 17 year-old girl. She had on a pair of denim flairs with a black tank top. And she vividly appeared like the photograph they saw in the profile stats.

"Good luck Beatrice, and may the best beyblader win!" good lucked the gray-eyed teen.

Beatrice simply nodded and returned to her post.

"Ready people...3...2...1...**_LET IT RIP!_**"

To Be Continued... 

**Blue Savage: YAY! Finally done! It actually took me long enough...hahaha! Just READ & REVIEW GUYS!**


	8. Author's Note

**Blue Savage: **OKEE! People…I apologize for not updating for a long time! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY am! It's just it's our finals right now…and I'm real busy! I can' update…

But I promise I WILL STILL continue my fics! All three of them – Whenever, Wherever (YGO), I'll Make a Man Out of You (Beyblade), and Bound Eternally (Naruto). Please forgive me if I am not able to give you a small excerpt of the next chappy…but it seems as though my diskette went haywire and turned its back on me! So here I am completely REWRITING all three of the chapter for my stories! So sorry guys…

Anyway…uhh…yah, PLEASE FORGIVE! But I promise, once the days of summer begin (which is on TUESDAY! Whoot…) I'll start right away on my fics! Most especially my first priority will be finishing the LAST CHAPTER to my YGO fic…

So watch out for it! Okay gotta go…

_Whenever, Wherever- Next Chapter: _Eternal Vows

_I'll Make A Man Out of You- Next Chapter: _Battling the Stars

_Bound Eternally- Next Chapter: _Solidified Images

KAY! Bye guyz!


End file.
